Twelve Days of Christmas
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: "—Aunque ya debes tenerme un gran obsequio, ¿no? Después de todo, es juntar el regalo por mi cumpleaños y el de Navidad…seguro como me conoces tan bien, ya debes saber exactamente lo que quiero"…'Oh, Mierda'. MadaDei. Crack!Shoot. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mada!


**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto. La verdad que no hay ganas de decir que es un bastardo cagón que arruinó por completo el sharingan y le metió un puto rinnegan al mejor villano que ha pisado el planeta. _Ah esperen_, creo que lo he dicho.

**Pareja:** MadaDei, claramente. Creo que no hay más. Un poco de KakuHidan.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. OoC gigante y monumental. Mal manejo de los personajes. _DeidaraCentric!_

**Nota:** Me ha quedado horrible, así que lo hago más por colaborar con el foro MadaDei-rz. Participa en el concurso "Antes de que termine el año", aunque esto no ganará ni en cien años. Es el regalo de Cumple para Mada, mierda, hubiera deseado me quedara mejor.

* * *

**Twelve Days of Christmas**

— ¿Sabes en qué mes estamos, verdad? —el hombre frente a él alza las cejas y Deidara le frunce el ceño enseguida, como un acto reflejo. Se ha vuelto casi como una rutina facial inevitable. El azabache le sonríe o alza las cejas y él le frunce el entrecejo. Le era inevitable, porque si el otro hacía alguna de las cosas, era porque nada bueno vendría después.

—Si lo sé, uhn —responde simplemente y regresa su mirada al libro de texto que debe estudiar. Debe concentrarse, maldición.

— ¿Serías tan amable de recordármelo? —el de ojos azules toma con más fuerza la tapa del libro, tratando de ignorarlo simplemente. Ignorarlo y ya. Debe concentrarse, tendrá un examen importante en dos semanas. _Miente_. Tendrá ÉL examen más importante del año en dos semanas y le debe ir excelente. Simplemente no responde y sigue en lo suyo—. Deidara~…que malo eres, siempre me maltratas de forma psicológica —el menor se siente más molesto ante eso. ¡¿Qué demonios…?—. Terminaré con una enfermedad grave. Esa que te da cuando no te dan el amor suficiente~…

_A la mierda_.

— ¡Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de decir estupideces, uhn! —Baja el libro de golpe y lo mira de mal modo—. ¡Tengo que estudiar, uhn!

Madara le mira con diversión, sentado frente a él. La mesa de su casa era bastante grande y con varios puestos (de hecho, todo el lugar era enorme. No por nada era el dueño y creador de la multinacional más importante de Japón. Con solo decir la frase "Madara Uchiha, director de Akatsuki" todas las puertas quedaban abiertas enseguida) pero él siempre preferiría estar junto al rubio Universitario. Estiró una mano, colocando un cabello rubio en su lugar.

— ¿Qué tan difícil puede responder mi pregunta? —cuestiona, mirando como sus mejillas se tiñen levemente de rojo por el gesto y le mira enfadado.

—Si tanto quieres saberlo, mira un almanaque, uhn —mantiene la mirada en él, fulminando. Tsk, molesto.

—No…no~…quiero que tú me lo digas, mirarlo en un almanaque le quita todo lo divertido del asunto~…

—No le veo nada de divertido, uhn —repone, de mala gana. _El examen Deidara, el examen. Ignora al molesto tipo con el que vives y ponte a ello_.

—Oh, comprendo —le forma una sonrisa lasciva—. Quieres que hagamos algo más 'divertido', aunque podrías haber sido un poco menos directo al pedírmelo.

Deidara baja el libro de nuevo y no tarda dos segundos en tirarse sobre él, y empezar a golpearlo con este, ignorando de forma suprema el sonrojo, ahora más vivido, en su rostro. El ataque va alternado con algunos "¡Bastardo pervertido, uhn!", "¡No quiero que hagamos nada, uhn…que me dejes tranquilo, eso quiero, uhn!" y "¡Te estoy golpeando, no me abraces mientras ello, idiota uhn!".

El imponente y seguramente muy costoso hogar está decorado con la época, con guirnaldas por todas partes, tanto en puertas como en las escaleras. Hay adornos en algunas mesas y un olor a canela se mantiene en el ambiente. Un árbol en la mitad de la sala, cuyos adornos habían tenido que ser reemplazados dos veces ya que al explosivo rubio algunos días de molestia le daba por usarlos como municiones asesinas contra el Uchiha. También había algunos muérdagos estratégicamente colocados en la casa —lugares por los cuales el de ojos azules, usualmente trataba de evadir sin mucho éxito. Que lo colocara en la entrada de la cocina o la puerta principal era alguna especie de trampa—.

— ¿Entonces Dei~…me lo dirás? —Ya, claramente no le daría paz. Aunque no había momento en que el otro le diera paz. Suspiró. O le decía o no podría leer en toda la maldita tarde y seguramente terminaría matándolo.

—Si sí…estamos en Diciembre… —responde con mala leche, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Contento, uhn?

Madara sonríe de lado, poniéndole una mirada inocente. Le gustaba tanto esa situación, siempre de una forma u otra, lograba que Deidara le concediera lo que pedía (aunque usualmente obtenía dos o tres rabietas antes, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Le gustaba el genio del voluble estudiante de artes gráficas).

—Contento. Ahora un beso.

— ¡No, uhn, nada de besos!

—Vale~…vale~…—Madara se incorpora, y Deidara se molesta aún más ante ese "vale, vale" que con ese tonito no es más que un "Te daré la razón para darte contentillo, pero en el fono obtendré lo que quiero en unos momentos". Al menos que se esforzara fingiendo un tono más creíble. El Uchiha se estira, pensando por ir por algo de comer y cuando regrese obtener el beso de Deidara. Porque, ambos lo saben, lo obtendrá—. Supongo que debo esperar hasta mi cumpleaños para obtener mi beso…ah, eres tan cruel —dramatiza, de forma poco convincente. El rubio le echa una mirada de "¿No te ibas?" que él ignora con descaro—. Aunque, ya debes tenerme un gran obsequio, ¿no~? Después de todo, es juntar el regalo por mi cumpleaños y el de Navidad…seguro, como me conoces tan bien, ya debes saber exactamente lo que quiero…

Escuchó como los pasos se alejaban hacia la cocina y permaneció con la mirada al frente. El Uchiha cumplía el 24 de Diciembre. Todos los años, uno se espera dos regalos importantes en el año…el de cumpleaños y el de Navidad. A él, uno solo al caer en la misma fecha, así que debía ser la suma de dos grande obsequios en uno solo. Tragó en seco, sin parpadear. Nunca le daba importancia a esa clase de cosas, pero por alguna razón, esa frase le sonó demasiado convencida. Resonó en su cabeza un par de veces.

"_Seguro, como me conoces tan bien, ya debes saber exactamente lo que quiero…."_

_Mierda_.

~.

Permaneció con la mirada en el techo de la habitación, tirando en la cama. Había contado 15 veces los azulejos, había buscado formas en ellos y además tratado de hallarles un sentido oculto, mientras tenía la mente totalmente en blanco. No, no era como si le importara, pero no podía sacarse esa puta frase de la cabeza. De lo que tenía…—_no, no pensaría en esa palabra. No "saliendo" y aún menos "siendo pareja", ¡simplemente no lo haría!_—…_estando_ con Madara, nunca le había insinuado que le regalara nada. Es más, nunca lo dejaba pagar nada. Fuese lo que fuese, así él mismo se hubiera comprado algo a los pocos días el dinero aparecía de regreso en su billetera como por arte de magia. Y eso lo jodía totalmente, se sentía un mantenido. Pero así había sido. Madara simplemente no le dejara nunca aportar en nada.

Se frotó las sienes, ¿Por qué se molestaba pensando en ello?

Tampoco era que le molestaba que le pidiera algo, era lo más justo. De hecho, ¡ya era la maldita hora que lo dejara comprar algo con su propio dinero! Pero… ¿cómo comprarle un regalo a alguien que ya lo tiene _todo_? No sabía exactamente cuánto dinero podía poseer el Uchiha —ni quería saberlo. Le importaba poco y nada su cuenta bancaría, le bastaba con saber que era un bastardo manipulador que lo había hecho caer en sus redes malignas, siendo él nada más que una pobre víctima en esa historia— pero parecía ser que bastante. Y 'bastante' era quedarse corto.

En verdad, ¿Por qué pensar en ello? Solo se ganaría una jaqueca innecesaria.

Un regalo que pudiera equivaler a Navidad y cumpleaños. Y conocía bien la clase de regalos del Uchiha, ¡le había regalado un auto en su último cumpleaños! ¡Cuando lo dijo solo fue bromeando y el azabache se lo tomó completamente a pecho! ¿Algo que fuera equivalente a dos regalos? Por Dios.

¡Dolor de cabeza innecesario! ¡Innecesario!

Y sin mencionar esa frasecita que le molestaba tanto. _"Como me conoces tan bien, ya debes saber exactamente lo que quiero…"_. ¿Qué intentaba con eso? ¡Pues sí lo conocía! Aunque…aunque eso no quería decir que se supiera sus gustos y esas cosas idiotas en las cuales no se fija (¡y en verdad no se fijaba!) pero… ¿acaso había sido sarcástico? ¿Quería decirle entre líneas que no sabía qué podría gustarle? ¿Lo creía incapaz, era eso, eh? …¡lo conocía pero…pero no tanto…bueno, de algún modo si~…pero no como si fuera alguna fijación saber todos sus gustos…que si los sabía pero…pero no como si…!

— ¡Agh, ahora si me dará un dolor de cabeza, uhn! —golpeó ambos puños cerrados contra la amplia cama, mirando al techo, de nuevo de mal humor. No debía pensar en ello, pero en verdad no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿El Uchiha lo creía incapaz de conocerlo y darle por su lado? ¡Pues que lo jodan! Él, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Bufó. "_Exactamente lo que quiero_". Bien, pues lo averiguaría. A ese juego estúpido podían jugar dos, y no se debía para nada a que lo que conseguiría sería un regalo para él. No, claro que no, lo hacía para demostrarlo al bastardo ese que se equivocaba.

Miró el calendario junto a la mesa de noche. Trece de Diciembre. Contando ese, faltaban doce días más para Navidad. Tenía otros once días para averiguar qué carajos era lo que el mayor podría querer que le regalara, y ya había perdido el primero

~.

_Día 2: Salir por algún centro comercial y pensar como el Uchiha_.

Bien, bien. Sí el fuera Madara Uchiha, y estuviera en el centro comercial más grande de Tokyo, ¿a qué tienda iría y qué se compraría?

…

Claro, ¡tan simple como eso! Bufó, con la mochila colgada al hombro, empezando a recorrer el lugar. Se había saltado una clase poco necesaria de la Universidad para estar allí. Se suponía que Madara no debía enterarse que buscaba un regalo, así que debía ser en hora en que debería estar preparándose para ser profesional. Miró a su alrededor, observando millones de ventanas adornadas, con objetos sin fines.

De acuerdo, esa podría haber sido una no tan buena idea. Si él fuera Madara Uchiha, solo sabía que estaría siendo bastardo y esas cosas. Y si viniera en el centro comercial más grande de Tokyo, se habría comprado lo que él quisiera. ¡Agh, en verdad! Sabía bien qué clase de cosas le gustaban al mayor, ¿pero de qué servía, cuando ya todas las tenías? Que tipo tan molesto.

Continuó caminando, arrastrando los pies y preguntándose por enésima vez porqué se tomaba tantas molestias para con el azabache, llegando de nuevo a esa conclusión que tanto le gustaba: Para demostrarle que se equivocaba, porque esa tonta frase había sido sarcástica y lo sabía. Ignoró las notas del villancico que resonaban por todo el lugar. ¿Qué podría darle? Aún así, el plan continuaba teniendo fallas si averiguaba qué comprarle, puesto qué… ¿Qué haría si era algo monumentalmente costoso? No tenía _tanto_ dinero. Pero vale, luego se preocuparía por eso.

Entonces, entonces. ¿Algo que usara? Bueno no, no necesariamente. _Que le gustara_. Con eso sería suficiente. Se devanó los sesos, intentado recordar alguna salida con el mayor —sin pensar en la palabra "cita", prefería simplemente no pensar en esas palabritas molestas— en la cual le hubiera enseñado algo que le gustaría tener o comprar.

Sus pies se detuvieron por inercia cuando su cerebro recuperó una lejana conversación. La tienda que le había llamado la atención a Madara resonó en su cabeza haciendo eco.

"_Sex Shop"_.

…

« ¡Solo mira esas esposas con felpa azul alrededor! Le haría juego a tus ojos~… ¡y mira, regalan un…! Uhm ¿Qué es eso? Creo que es una correa…en fin, lo que sea, le encontraríamos un uso….»

…

Antes de que su cabeza siquiera rememorando aquel día, (en que estuvo a punto de tirarlo desde el tercer piso, donde se encontraban entonces) se dirigió tan aprisa como sus de nuevo activados pies se lo permitieron. ¡Oh no! ¡Encontraría algo más y punto!

~.

_Día 3: Recibos recientes y tarjetas de crédito._

Revolcó la caja frente a él, sacando varios papelitos blancos con letra de máquina registradora impresa en estos. Tenía todo un desorden sobre la cama. No importaba, lo arreglaría al terminar. La colcha que cubría la misma tenía alrededor de ocho cajas más sobre esta, con más de dichos papelitos molestos. _Gastos de la empresa, gastos en comida, gastos en cosas para él_. Ahí estaban. Recibos de cosas que recientemente él se había comprado y el dinero reaparecía en su billetera. El último saco negro con rojo, las zapatillas de hacía unas semanas. ¿Cómo conseguía saber donde compraba y para él terminar pagándolo? Mierda con ese tipo que no lo dejaba gastar nada.

¡Como fuese! Había venido a otra cosa. Sabía bien que a Madara le daba demasiada pereza hacer cuentas de pagos y esas cosas, tenía un contador o algo así (Bueno no, "algo así". Lo tenía, el contador de su empresa lo usaba para sus gastos también, le parecía una lata hacer esas cosas. Y lo conocía, pero de haberlo visto un par de veces,…aunque uno de sus 'compañeros' de la Universidad conocía mejor a ese tipo. Ignoró el nombre de Hidan en su cabeza) pero había pedido vacaciones o una cosa por el estilo. Entones los dos últimos meses el Uchiha había estado acumulando recibos para dárselos al regresar. Al no tener donde ponerlos, solo los metía en cajas y cajas de zapatos, que luego irían al enorme closet.

Soltó el aire con fuerza. ¡Algo de compras personales tenía que haber aquí! ¡Algo que Madara se hubiera comprado para sí mismo! Revisó la cuenta de una de las tarjetas de crédito del mayor, observando los artículos en los cuales la había usado. _Nada_. ¡Agh, vaya mierda! ¡Nada que se hubiera comprado! Pero, mierda, siempre parecía vestir trajes nuevos ¿Dónde estaban los recibos de sus cosas?

Abrió una nueva caja de mala gana, esculcando en los recibos entre ella. Si encontraba últimas compras, se haría una idea de qué podría querer…o tal vez ir a la tienda, describir a Madara y preguntar si se había interesado por algún otro artículo, que luego por alguna razón no regresó a comprar.

…

Nada.

Chasqueó la le lengua, más algo llamó su atención entre tanto color blanco de las facturas. Afiló la mirada, tomando la foto al final de la caja llena de papelitos. _¡Ese hijo de su…!_ Una foto, ¿de él? ¿De él…estando…? ¡Ah mierda, lo iba a matar! ¡Lo iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente! ¿Cuándo le había tomado esa foto? Pues sí, dormido, obviamente… ¿pero desde hacía cuanto? Y… ¡imbécil, lo mataría! ¡Y ni quería imaginarse qué habría hecho con esa foto de él luego de…de…haber…bueno si, con esa maldita foto!

Escuchó pasos en la planta baja.

— ¿Deidara, estudiando de nuevo? Quizás necesitas relajarte un poco~…

Reconoció la voz enseguida. Empuñó las manos, y contuvo sus ganas de salir a gritarle por la foto. Contó en su cabeza, tomo aire y empezó a guardar rápidamente los recibos en las cajas, de cualquier forma, embutiéndolos a toda prisa. Ya cuando acabara ello, Madara se las vería con él.

~.

_Día 4: La familia primero_.

Ya. No negaría que eso era incómodo. No era como si Izuna le callera mal, para nada. Era agradable, aunque algo adicto al trabajo. Tampoco tenía una gran relación con el hermano menor de Madara, pero tampoco una mala. Simplemente, se habían visto un par de veces, y este no parecía desagradable ni tenerle mala espina o algo así.

Se miró la suela de los zapatos, sin saber bien cómo empezar la conversación. No hablaba tan seguido con su —no, otra palabra suprimida. Nada de "cuñado"— con el hermano del Uchiha mayor como para saber cómo preguntarle lo que necesitaba.

—Bueno —el otro Uchiha comenzó la conversación, Deidara alzó los ojos de su calzado enseguida—. Es obvio que Madara no está aquí, y dudo por la hora que esté en la oficina…nunca madruga.

No tardó en fruncir el ceño ¿No estaba en la oficina? ¿Y donde se creía que estaba ese idiota? Aspiró lentamente por la nariz. No, no actuaria como una novia controladora. Calma, calma. Tenía que ir al grano con el asunto. Lo había llamado diciendo que Madara lo necesitaba "o una cosa así me ha dicho, uhn"; era claro que necesitaba empezar a idear mejor sus planes antes de llevarlos a cabo.

—Sí, no está aquí uhn —concedió, asintiendo.

Un nuevo y largo silencio.

—Ehm…Deidara —le miró. Tampoco parecía tan cómodo con la situación, era ese a quien llamaba "novio" su hermano mayor. No tenía nada contra ello, Madara era Madara y siempre haría lo que quería…pero no sabía cómo tratar al chico—. ¿Entonces, porque has…?

—Necesito saber que regalarle a Madara, uhn —directo y al punto. Además, sin anestesia de ningún tipo. Así sería más simple y no darían vueltas al tema que quería saber.

—Oh~…—Izuna asintió, quedándose de nuevo en silencio. Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que hablara otra vez—. Sinceramente, siempre he creído que es algo complicado darle regalos a Madara.

—Lo sé, lo sé uhn —no necesitaba que le dijera lo que ya sabía. Necesitaba respuestas—. Pero aún así, ¿Qué sueles regalarle, uhn?

—Cosas generales, ya sabes, de utilidad cotidiana. Plumas fuente de colección, adaptaciones y extensiones para el auto…—agitó una mano—. Esas cosas. No soy muy imaginativo, y es algo impersonal…pero es lo único que suele ocurrírseme.

Deidara asintió. Mierda. Saber eso no le servía de nada, sonaba…impersonal. Agh, de nuevo estaba en el mismo punto. No tardó mucho antes de que Izuna dijera que debía irse, y antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada le aseguró que no le diría nada a Madara de su problema para encontrar su regalo, y el rubio se sintió aliviado de ello, aunque no lo comentó. Habría sido incómodo tener que pedírselo él mismo.

~.

_Día 5: Confunde y reinarás._

Fingir demencia y averiguar qué quería de regalo. Si, tampoco de sus mejores ideas, pero no había obtenido nada hasta ahora. Además, no habría nada mejor que saber de él mismo que quería ¿o no? Así que debía hacerlo…fingir demencia. Esa tonta técnica que solía utilizar el mayor en él y que tanto le molestaba, ¿Quién diría que terminaría usándola? Aunque no sabía exactamente como haría con ello, era una forma tonta de actuar.

—Es raro que no estés excusándote con estudiar —Madara le sonrió de lado, observándolo con curiosidad—. ¿A qué se debe el agradable cambio?

—Yo uhm~… ¿qué examen, uhn? —Bien, eso había sido completamente idiota, pero ¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo se suponía que uno fingía demencia? ¿Simplemente haciéndose el pendejo ante todo lo que le dijera?

Madara alzó ambas cejas.

—Ese supuesto examen tan importante…aunque sigo creyendo que deberías estudiar arte de forma más cercana…—Deidara entrecerró los ojos y no pudo evitar mirarlo de mal modo—. Como con…pintura corporal en la cama o algo así…

— ¡Nada de pintura corporal, uhn! —Vamos, vamos. No estaba allí para discutir, necesitaba sonsacarle la respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hay del examen?

—Ese examen uhn…pues si…está…está…pronto. Sí, eso uhn —No, no servía para ello. Simplemente no podía salirse del tema tan estúpida y fácilmente como el azabache lograba hacerlo, le era básicamente imposible. Se oiría tan idiota.

—Uhm —Madara se llevó una mano a la barbilla, 'analizándolo'—. Actúas raro, ¿acaso pretendes confundirme para secuestrarme tres días seguidos en nuestra habitación?

— ¡Claro que no, uhn! ¿De que demonios estas hablando, uhn?

— ¿De qué hablas tú? —regresó la atención a él con suma facilidad. Para ese bastardo todo era tan sencillo.

—De cosas uhn…si, de cosas…hablamos de cosas, así que dime lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza uhn —Eso había resultado… ¿mejor? Pfff~, ridículo, había sido peor que malo.

— ¿Lo primero que se me…Deidara, te has drogado? —cuestionó, acercándose con una sonrisa bastarda.

— ¡No me he drogado ni nada, uhn! ¡Solo haz lo que te digo, uhn!

—Bien bien… ¿solo pienso en algo y ya?

—Si, uhn.

—Bien.

—…

—…

—Empieza, uhn, la primera cosa que se te ocurra.

—Droga.

— ¿¡QUE CLASE DE PRIMERA COSA ES ESA, UHN?

—Aún sigo creyendo que estas drogado.

Deidara controló el tic nervioso facial que empezaba a atacarlo. Agh, ese idiota lo sacaba de sus casillas.

— ¡Cállate, uhn! Di otra cosa, la primera en la que pienses.

—Labios.

— ¿Labios, uhn?

—Boca…

— ¿Boca? Idiota, no estás entendiendo uhn —le discutió, fulminándolo.

—Lengua.

— ¡Basta, uhn! ¡No me refería a eso, uhn!

—Bien~...qué actividad más lúdica y entretenida, ¿podemos llevarla a la práctica? Porque luego de lengua la primera palabra que se me ocurrió fue "Oral"… —le miró con diversión y al ver que Deidara empezaba a ponerse de mil colores, lo tomó del rostro y besó en los labios. Cuando este intentó soltarse, Madara se excusó con un "Ha pasado un muérdago invisible mágico sobre tu cabeza y no he podido resistirme" y lo besó de nuevo. Agh, definitivamente él no servía para eso…

~.

_Día 6: Sin progresos._

No podía tener más mala suerte de la que estaba teniendo. Habían adelantado el examen de forma que debería ser ilegal. Lo tendría en dos días, vaya mierda. Golpeteó la parte del lápiz que tenía la goma de borrar contra la mesa, una y otra vez, intentando concentrarse. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si sabía que estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo? Podría estar averiguando eso que tenía que averiguar. No quería ver la hora, pero debían estar alrededor de las ocho y media de la noche…estudiando en la biblioteca. Tenía que concentrarse un poco, al menos en ese capítulo.

Intentó, intentó…y en verdad no logró conseguirlo.

Cerró el libro de golpe.

—Odio esto, uhn.

—No eres el único que odia la Universidad de mierda —escuchó, frente a él, y clavó los ojos en el de platinados cabellos, quien también tenía una fila de libros en frente—. Es más, ¡la Universidad no es más que una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Profesores hijos de puta, que les den! —acto seguido, todos en el lugar mandaron a callar a Hidan de diferentes formas y este les respondió con una nueva sarta de ofensas en tono muy alto.

Deidara se pasó la mano por el cabello. Hidan era literalmente raro, estudiaba teología, pero tenía unas creencias…de raro.

—No odio la universidad, uhn…odio algo que me…solo odio algo, uhn —bostezó, pasándose las manos por los ojos.

—Da igual, no me interesa —acotó el de orbes violeta, y el de ojos azules le miró sin gracia. Permanecieron en silencio. Hidan leía de nuevo y Deidara solo le observaba. Era estúpido…pero quizás él~…

—Hidan, uhn —llamó, en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

—Uhm…que tal si…—se pasó de nuevo una mano por las hebras doradas—. ¿Qué tal si fuerza el cumpleaños de~…—intentó recordar el nombre. Madara se lo había dicho, se lo había dicho—. Kakuzu y no supieras que regalarle, uhn?

El albino le miró, sin pensar la repuesta ni dos segundos antes de decirla.

—Pues no le daría nada a ese imbécil, suficiente tiene con que le felicite.

_Dios, dame paciencia…._ El de su misma edad había conocido al contador de Akatsuki ya que un día Madara fue por él a la Universidad y venía con este sujeto. Hidan iba saliendo a su lado y se encontraron. De un momento a otro, el albino ya le estaba gritando al tal Kakuzu y este le ordenaba callarse o que lo golpearía; cuando menos se dieron cuenta, se habían ido ambos, con Hidan aún gritando. Luego de eso, se enteró por el Uchiha que al parecer el albino y el contador estaban en algo similar a lo que…a lo que ellos estaban.

—Vamos Hidan, uhn. Responde algo coherente….

—En cualquier caso, le daría dinero —respondió enseguida—. Es un avaro de mierda ese anciano, es lo único que le interesa… ¡pero insisto en que no le daría nada! —agregó, casi a voz de grito, el sujeto con un extraño colgante en el cuello. La encargada de la biblioteca lo mandó a callar—. ¡Pues venga y me calla! ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana, joder!

Deidara rodó los ojos y se incorporó. Basta, no perdería más el tiempo allí.

~.

_Día 7: La secretaria_.

Estar en esa empresa le era raro, sentía esa extraña sensación de saber que estas en una casa conocida y puedes romper cualquier cosa, y por cara que sea, nadie podrá decir nada. No saben exactamente por qué, pero no pueden. Justo eso sucedía con los trabajadores de Akatsuki, solo sabían que no podían decirle nada. Caminó por el pasillo, yendo hacia el despacho del "jefe". Le había dicho que se reuniera con él allí para salir juntos a "hacer algo". Había aceptado para ver si podía, una vez más, averiguar que comprarle. Paró frente al escritorio de pino pulido, a un lado de una gran puerta de material más caro. Alguna vez había visto en una película que algunas secretarias se hacían amigas de su Jefe, les ayudaban a comprar lo que se les olvidaba, recogían su ropa de la tintorería y esas cosas. Tal vez esta tipa sería una de esas y se había hecho ¿amiga? del Uchiha. Aunque tampoco es que esa idea lo emocionara mucho que se dijera.

Le dio una ojeada. No sabía si ya la había visto o no antes.

—Buenas tardes, uhn —saludó, con las manos en los bolsillos. La mujer tras el escritorio elevó las pestañas encrespadas, dejando ver bajo los maquillados párpados unos ojos color esmeralda. Su lugar de trabajo estaba adornado con cosas navideñas, tenía una taza de café con un hombre de nieve y en el fondo de pantalla unos renos jalando un trineo. La fémina lo estudió con la mirada, alzando una ceja de forma engreída.

—Buenas.

Nada más que eso. Deidara zapateó con par de veces contra el piso que parecía ser de mármol.

—Voy a entrar…—anunció, simplemente. Había un botón raro en el escritorio, que dejaba abrir la puerta cuando se empujaba. Sabía que el Uchiha la tenía para fingir que trabajaba tan pronto escuchaba el ruido que hacía el botón al ser presionado, unos segundos antes de que quien fuese la persona entrara a su oficina. Como fuera, el ya ni tenía que anunciarse. Con otras secretarias, solo decía y ya. Nada más que eso.

La mujer le sonrió con petulancia, enredándose el dedo indice en un largo mechón de cabello rubio oxigenado. Un rubio falso y feo, pensó Deidara, nada a gusto con esa sonrisa que le daba.

—El señor Uchiha está ocupado. ¿Tienes cita previa…niño? — ¿Niño? Tenía 19. Y no necesitaba una cita previa para entrar a la oficina de la persona con quien vivía. Empuñó las manos sin notarlo.

—No, no tengo uhn. Y no necesito.

La secretaria soltó una risa amistosa falsa, empezando a hurgar en su bolso, sin mirarlo. ¿Qué se creía esa mujer?

—Si necesitas. Regresa cuando tengas una cita o hayas mudado todos los dientes,…lo que ocurra primero, cariño —respondió, mientras empezaba a retocarse los labios con un color rojo "Navidad" (según marcaba en la tapa de este) que al menor el pareció de lo más horrible.

Bufó. Le estaba colmando la paciencia. Era obvio que de ella no conseguiría nada de lo que necesitaba, pero ese ya no era el tema.

—Escúcheme…usted, como se llame, uhn —ignoró el nombre que estaba en el gafete pegado al uniforme de trabajo de la rubia teñida—. Yo no necesito cita previa, así que abra la puerta ahora, uhn.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, levantándose de su lugar, dejando ver una falda a los muslos. Se arregló el cabello y se abrió los primeros tres botones de la blusa blanca, dejando ver el escote. ¡Vaya puta! ¿Qué clase de cualquieras contrataba Madara para ese lugar? ¿De dónde las sacaba? ¿De un cabaret barato?

—Mira, niñito…el señor Uchiha está ocupado en este momento, regresa luego ¿sí? —se pasó las manos por el uniforme, arreglándoselo—. Yo, por mi parte, iré a conseguir mi bono Navideño —le guiñó un ojo, antes de encaminarse moviendo las caderas de forma exagerada hacia la oficina de Madara. Deidara abrió los ojos, viendo como llegaba a la puerta de la misma y empezaba a abrirla. _Esa zorra_. Rechinó los dientes, y antes de notarlo, sus pies se movieron a voluntad propia.

Tan pronto la petulante mujer abrió la puerta, se le atravesó por delante, —casi empujándola. O puede que empujándola de verdad, pero por mero accidente, _por supuesto_—.

—Hola, uhn. Lamento haber tardado…pero ya que estoy aquí podremos salir a hacer eso que querías —sonrió de lado, apreciando de reojo como la secretaria le miraba atónita y venenosa—. ¿A dónde era? ¿a cenar o al cine, uhn? —caminó al interior de la oficina, sintiendo la mirada color verde contra su espalda. Se sentó tranquilamente en una de las sillas frene al escritorio, mientras Madara cambiaba sus ojos de el rubio a la mujer en la puerta. Que interesante~…

—No sé Deidara, iremos a donde quieras.

El rubio escuchó un taconeo tras sí mismo y evito soltar un _"¿Quién se va a casa ahora, perra, uhn?_". Pero a cambio de eso, giró un poco sobre la silla.

—Hey, antes de que te vayas… ¿me traerías algo de tomar, uhn? Lo más rápido que se pueda, uhn —casi ordenó, antes de volverse hacia el Uchiha, quien parecía de lo más a gusto con la situación. Luego se las arreglaría para convencerlo de que no era nada de lo que se imaginaba —cuando en realidad si era. "Celos", otra palabra restringida y sacada de su vocabulario—, ahora era tiempo de esa tipa.

Tan pronto escuchó el portazo, se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír ni levemente. Él podía romper cosas, y no pasaría nada Quizás ese día no consiguió la respuesta al regalo, pero bien que había sido productivo.

~.

_Día 8: Los exámenes son una pérdida de tiempo._

Esperaba, parado fuera del aula junto a otros compañeros, a que el maestro llegara y pudieran aplicar la prueba. Mierda, estaba tan cerca de la fecha y aún no tenía nada, era hasta un poco deprimente. Suspiró. La noche anterior no había dormido nada, o mejor dicho, alguien lo había dejado dormir luego de excusarse con esa idea tonta que tenía de que "no podía evitarlo luego de verlo celoso" ¡por favor! Se había empacado dos buenas tazas de café antes y estaba seguro de que las ojeras debían verse a kilómetros.

—Hey —escuchó una voz tras de él. Giró de inmediato, encontrándose con un pelirrojo—. Tienes cara de no haber dormido.

Deidara asintió una sola vez.

—Si, Sasori no danna uhn…no he dormido bien, uhn —murmuró, mirando al inexpresivo joven. Era mayor que él e iba más adelantado en la misma carrera, más ambos había elegido esa electiva. Le había ayudado un par de veces a estudiar, por eso había adquirido la costumbre de llamarle 'danna'.

—Y tampoco estudiado bien.

— ¿Cómo sabes, uhn? —cuestionó, en tono suspicaz

—Tienes cara también de no saber nada.

Evitó comentar algo al respecto, así que ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato

—No importa, puedo ayudarte en el examen —Deidara alzó una ceja. Desde hacía un tiempo, no se llevaba tan bien como antes con el Akasuna. Quizás porque sabía que a Madara no le agradaba, pero jamás lo admitiría—. Por cierto, Feliz Navidad.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Aún no es Navidad, uhn —fue lo primero que respondió, enseguida. No, aún no. Necesitaba más tiempo para el regalo—. Además, ¿por qué habrías de ayudarme, uhn?

— ¿Ya tienes planes para el 24? —cambió el tema, enseguida. El de ojos azules evitó suspirar. No, ¿seguía en 'ese' tema? ¿De cuantos modos tendría que decírselo sin ser descortés? Sasori le caía realmente bien, pero solo lo veía como un amigo, y le era imposible hacerlo de otro modo.

—De hecho, Sasori no danna…ya lo tengo uhn—contestó enseguida.

—Quizás podrías cancelarlo si explicas que es algo importante…—bufó. Le estaba colmando la paciencia, que era poca. Él lo sabía, lo había _visto_ ir a la Universidad. Se lo había dicho. En verdad, ¿por qué insistía con ello? ¿Por qué decir que no era importante? No le agradaban ese tipo de situaciones.

—Sasori no danna, no pienso cancelarlo uhn —trató de sonar totalmente serio y así fue—. Es…realmente es importante, uhn —Y lo era.

—Pero, tal vez…

— ¡No, Sasori no danna! ¡No cancelaré nada! ¡Estaré con él en Navidad, uhn! —exclamó en tono alto. Antes de notarlo, todos a su alrededor los estaban mirando. Bufó, aun centrado en el Akasuna—. Y tampoco quiero la ayuda del examen, uhn.

Tan pronto entró el maestro, Deidara ingresó al salón, asegurándose de sentarse bastante lejos del pelirrojo. Le cabreaba y estresaba la situación del regalo, y que este continuara insistiendo o cabreaba aún más. Aunque, quizás fue un poco grosero. Luego lo arreglaría, ahora simplemente cierto Uchiha estaba atosigándole la maldita cabeza, sin dejarlo razonar en nada más. Aunque vaya que a Madara le gustaría saber lo que acababa de pasar.

~.

_Día 9: ¡Lo que sea, uhn!_

Tan simple como eso. Saldría, y compraría cualquier cosa. Lo primero que se le cruzara por la cabeza. Esos días empezaban a hacerse demasiado molestos, además, no podía salir con Madara por lo cual debía inventar excusas para no ir con él o dejarlo acompañarle. Lo cual era complicado, ya que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Suspiró, andando por las iluminadas calles, con diferentes adornos en las ventanas y bordes de los edificios. No quería que ese tonto pensara cosas raras de su actitud…por lo cual estuvo tentado a contarle sobre el episodio con Sasori, pero decidió no hacerlo. Aún así, tampoco quería contarle que aún no tenía su supuesto "regalo perfecto" y estaba pasando por mil y una situaciones para poder conseguirlo.

Miró las vitrinas a su alrededor. ¡Entraría a una y ya! ¡Un regalo cualquiera y ya!

Ingresó a una enorme tienda, mirando al interior con desconfianza.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —una sonriente joven que no pasaría de los 17 apareció de la nada.

—Ehm…sí, busco un regalo de…de cumpleaños y Navidad.

—Wow, ¿ambos? ¡Entonces debe ser algo especial! —exclamó, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándole dentro del lugar. El de ojos azules hizo con gesto ante ello, ¡hasta una desconocida los sabía! Agh, a veces se odiaba por momentos. La joven prácticamente lo paseó por todo el local, enseñándole cosas y más cosas. Algunas entraban su presupuesto y otras se salían kilométricamente de este. Estaba frustrado y harto de la cantidad de personas que había dentro.

— ¿Tampoco te gusta esto? —la castaña le enseñó alaguna clase de estuche con bordes dorados. Ah~, ¿un estuche? ¿Para qué carajos querría Madara un estuche? Nada tenía sentido a esas alturas, ir de compras no era lo suyo. Negó con la cabeza

—No, uhn. Creo que tampoco serviría uhn.

—Bueno, pues ya desarmé media tienda —se llevó las manos a la cintura. Parecía también cansada de enseñar y enseñar y que nada le agradara—. Creí que conocía a quien le daría el regalo.

El rubio se incorporó enseguida, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Lo conozco perfectamente, uhn! —respondió, a la defensiva. La otra chasqueó la lengua—. Es solo que, nada de esto es… ¡nada de esto es uhn!

—Pues entonces no tengo idea porque sigue aquí, señor.

El de ojos azules rodó los ojos. Sinceramente, él tampoco lo sabía. Algo en sí, simplemente no le dejaba salirse por el camino fácil y comprarle un "lo que fuese".

~.

_Día 10: El lado espía que todos tenemos dentro_.

Era oficial. Se le había ido la olla, totalmente. Ese asunto del regalo lo había llevado a la más remota e irremediable locura. De lo contrario no estaría en aquel momento a unos metros de distancia del Uchiha, observando a donde entraba y qué cosas compraba. Cada vez que se sentía amenazado de ser visto, subía el periódico que tenía en manos. A salir de la casa había pensado en llevarse unas gafas negras, pero quizás eso sería demasiado. No sabía de donde le llegó aquella estúpida idea, pero ya estaba en medio de ella. Miraría en que tiendas entraba el Uchiha, para ir preguntando luego qué había comprado y si se había interesado en otra cosa.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo era que había llegado a esto? ¿A jugar a espía o como fuese que se llamara ese tonto plan? Se asomó de reojo, viendo como Madara abandonaba a tienda. Esperó, esperó, esperó.

Ya había doblado a esquina. Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa de pequeño café y caminó a pasos rápidos hacia el local. Tan pronto llegó, ignoro a las vendedoras que lo saludaban al verlo entrar. Se dirigió con prisa hacia el mostrador del lugar.

—Hola, uhn —miró al tipo tras el mismo—. Acaba de salir un hombre de cabello azabache, alto y de traje, ¿verdad uhn?

El tipo le miró extrañado, y asintió un par de veces.

— ¡Perfecto uhn! —celebró, sonriendo—. ¿Puede decirme que ha comprado? ¿O si se ha interesado en algo más, uhn?

El hombre negó, haciendo un gesto.

—Lo siento señor, pero por reglas de la empresa, no podemos dar esa información.

La cara del rubio era todo un poema.

— ¿Qué…cosa, uhn?

—Lo siento, pero en verdad no podemos brindarle esa información —reiteró, en tono profesional. Tsk, perro entrenado.

— ¡No, no, escuche uhn! No soy un psicópata que pretende robar a ese hombre, es decir, ¡en verdad necesito saberlo uhn! —el hombre le miró escéptico. Parecía cuestionar el hecho de que no fuera un psicópata—. ¡En serio, no pretendo hacerle nada el tipo! ¡Si incluso vivo con él uhn!

Eso sí que terminó de convencer al otro de que no estaba cuerdo por competo.

—E-en verdad me gustaría ayudarlo…

— ¡Vamos uhn! Su nombre es Madara Uchiha, apuesto a que pagó con tarjeta de crédito, ¿verdad? —su acompañante no respondió ¡oh genial! ¿Eso tampoco podrían decirlo?—. ¡Sólo dígame al menos si se interesó en algo más uhn!

—No…

Deidara bufó y le dedicó una mirada molesta, girándose sobre sus pasos para empezar a irse, muy molesto. Todo ello para nada.

—…pero si dijo que el regalo no era para él y esperaba le gustara, aunque no sé de quien hablaba.

—Si si, uhn…no era para él, lo que sea uhn…—se detuvo, al decir ello en voz alta. Miró a su alrededor, cayendo en cuenta en seguida de donde estaban. Allí, Madara nunca compraría algo para él. Recordó como hacía un mes, le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba una escultura de arcilla, desde la vitrina. El Uchiha había molestado al respecto, diciendo que solo eran tiras entrelazadas y sin sentido, entonces él le dijo lo poco que sabía del asunto y que no entendía nada sobre arte. Revisó los estantes, enseguida.

La escultura no estaba.

Se quedó allí, de pie, viendo gente ir y venir por la acera de enfrente, haciendo compras de Navidad. Suspiró. Al parecer, Madara sí lo conocía mejor de lo que él conocía al mayor.

~.

_Día 11: Uchiha, Itachi._

Debía estar totalmente demente para estar justo allí frente a este tipo. Este tipo, que le había caído mal desde antes que "todo el asunto del bastardo" se diera, y que le había caído peor después de este. Así que sí, debía estar desesperado. Aunque, ¿qué más podría hacer? No le quedaban más días y no tenía…ni un carajo. No se admitiría que lo hacía por el mayor, ¡por qué no era así! Lo hacía porque…porque… ¡agh! Lo hacía porque… ¡no importaba! ¡Solo lo hacía porque sí! ¡era su vida y hacía lo que quería!

El inexpresivo azabache lo miraba con expresión de estar aburrido frente a él. Deidara le dirigió una mirada fea, sin que hubieran intercambiado palabra. Agh, en verdad odiaba a Itachi. Y en verdad siempre había creído que miraba raro a su tío. Pero tampoco pensaría en ello.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el Uchiha frente a él—. Sería descortés decir que tengo prisa y realmente no disfruto tú compañía…pero creo que lo acabo de decir —una mirada tranquila, mientras el rubio le fulmina completamente. Imbécil, siempre creyéndose la gran cosa.

— ¿Tener prisa, uhn? ¿Acaso vas a ver a~…? Oh, espera, es cierto uhn. Tú no tienes a nadie que ver. Muy triste en Navidad, ¿no es cierto, uhn?

Itachi entrecerró levemente los ojos.

—Es raro verte sin mi tío Madara, ¿no deberías estar ocupando su tiempo y no él mío?

—Descuida, cuando acabe con un asunto iré directo a ello. Tú no debes preocuparte por eso, uhn —Un muy sutil "No te metas en lo que no te importa y más si el asunto es Madara". Era el sobrino del Uchiha mayor, más él ya lo conocía desde la Universidad, y no le agradaba ni un poco. Al planear aquel último recurso, lo hizo pensando que ya no hallaba qué más hacer. Pero ahora, sabía lo mala que había sido aquella idea.

El silencio perduró entre ambos.

— ¿Tienes el regalo ya para mi tío? Cumple años el mismo día de Navidad, por si no lo sabías —Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. Ese cabrón.

Se incorporó, dándole una mirada gélida.

—Claro que lo sé, uhn. Lo conozco mejor que nadie —rechinó los dientes, deseando que Itachi se atragantara con ponche Navideño al día siguiente—. Y ya lo tengo. Solo he venido para decirte que no te aparezcas como hace un año…ya sabes Itachi, mucho estorba el que poco agrada uhn.

La peor de las ideas entre un grupo de ideas que ya eran malas de por sí, para conseguir su cometido. Pero al final, también le había sacado su lado productivo a ese pan.

~.

_Día 12: Fin del juego_.

Entró la llave en la ranura y la hizo girar hasta escuchar el "click" que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta. Había pasado todo el día fuera, tratando de encontrar ese algo que ni tan siquiera sabía qué era. Suspiró, se sentía todo un infeliz por ni siquiera esperar a que despertara para irse. Simplemente…no había podido verlo sin saber que 'no lo tenía'.

—Oh, ya has llegado. Creí que me darías el plantón de la vida…—reconoció la voz, proveniente de la sala. Tragó en seco, y tomó aire, caminando hacia esta.

Estaba junto al árbol, son una copa de vino en las manos. Alzó los ojos hacía él. Le estaba sonriendo. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Cinco minutos más y hubiera pedido a mi mayordomo que alistara mi auto, mientras yo me ponía algún traje con una "M" en e centró de pecho y salía a buscarte…—esa sonrisa. La sonrisa bastarda, Deidara frunció el ceño—. Hey, ¿todo bien?

La gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡No, no estoy bien uhn! ¡Pasé once días desde que me dijiste esa estupidez sobre el regalo! ¡Once días buscando y yendo de arriba abajo, y hablando con personas que odio uhn! —caminó hacía el con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Y hoy desaparezco, tratando de encontrar eso que querías, sin poder desearte ni el maldito feliz cumpleaños!... ¡y llego, y ni siquiera te enfadas conmigo uhn! ¡solo sonríes y ya uhn! ¡Así que nada está bien uhn!

Madara sonrió de lado, acercándose a é y tomándolo del rostro.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo lindo que te ves molesto? —Deidara le miró furico, ¿¡acaso no lo había escuchado? Abrió la boca, dispuesto a gritarle y reclamarle cosas por más tiempo —. Por cierto, gracias por el regalo, me encanta…como siempre, era justo lo que quería.

…

Parpadeó. ¿Pero cómo era qué…? El azabache compuso una sonrisa nueva, pegándole de repente un moño rojo en la mitad del pecho. Empuñó las manos, conteniendo e tic en el ojo izquierdo. _Él era el regalo._ El Uchiha previno un posible ataque por parte de este, así que decidió ocupar su boca en algo más importante que eso.

—Feliz Navidad…y Cumpleaños, bastardo pervertido uhn —murmuró, al separarse, viendo de mala forma el moño en su ropa—. Y puedes estar seguro de que te haré pagar por hacerme pagar por esto uhn.

—Solo si me cuentas exactamente qué hiciste…además de seguirme, claro. ¿Sabías que si fueras un agente encubierto te morirías de hambre? Veía tu cabello rubio tras el periódico a calles de distancia…—el de ojos azules rodó los ojos.

—Ya lo sé uhn…

—Por cierto, ¿en medio de tu búsqueda no se te ocurrió pasar por esa tienda de las esposas con felpa y~…? —una vez más, Deidara utilizó los adornos del árbol como proyectiles de guerra. Ese sí que era un regalo difícil de lidiar. Pero al fin y al cabo, de Navidad o de Cumpleaños, era simplemente suyo. _Su regalo, su Deidara._

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:** ¡Escribir esto! ¡Qué mamada! xDDDDD. Ahh~, como he dicho, no ganará, pero participé. Aunque no parezca, me costó mucho la parte de Sasori. Ahora soy tan ItaSaso que se me hace duro escribirlo en plan de _estar_ por Deidara. Y bueno~, eso. Me desvié del tema de forma totalmente fail y quedó cutre con OoC.

…

¡Feliz Cumple atrasado Mada! xD.

Mi última historia del 2010. ¿Sabían que la primera de este año también fue MadaDei? _Si empiezo con ellos, termino con ellos._

¿Review?


End file.
